Les Carnets de Lesath Black
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: Quelques pages arrachées des Carnets de Lesath Black, grand aventurier et explorateur à ses heures perdues. Dans sa grande curiosité, il essaye de découvrir les secrets des peuples et édifices magiques qui l'entourent.


**Titre : **Les Carnets de Lesath Black**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé : **Quelques pages arrachées des Carnets de Lesath Black, grand aventurier et explorateur à ses heures perdues. Dans sa grande curiosité, il essaye de découvrir les secrets des peuples et édifices magiques qui l'entourent.

**Note :** Ecrit après l'OS **Lesath Black** et avant la fic **A Wizhobbit ?! **(je travaille dur sur le chapitre 4, je le promets !). Je me demandais si je devais le poster ou pas...Mais je me suis dis que ça servait un peu à rien que je l'écrive si je ne le partageais avec personne (c'est toujours mieux que de le laisser ramasser la poussière dans mon disque dur ^^). Donc voilà. Aussi s'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer ! Etant donné que j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire à la première personne...

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Le Pourquoi du Comment **

**des Centaures**

Il y avait bien des avantages à être un élève normal. Il y avait tant de choses dont on n'attendait pas de vous. Bien que mes frasques aventureuses me rapporteraient encore les réprimandes de ma chère grand-mère, j'étais fin prêt à rencontrer les Centaures. Fascinantes créatures qu'étaient ces Centaures. Mi-homme, mi-cheval, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps le nez en l'air qu'à regarder la terre ferme. Je me demandai bien, d'ailleurs, s'ils ne leur arrivaient pas de trébucher sur les nombreuses racines des arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

Enfin, en tout cas j'étais fin prêt: mon sac sur le dos et les pieds nus (quoi qu'on me dise c'était bien plus confortable comme ça). Je m'avançai vers l'inquiétante forêt. Il ne me fallut qu'une dizaine de mètres pour comprendre que j'allais me perdre. La Forêt Interdite ressemblait de façon inquiétante à Mirkwood. Mais il était impossible que des araignées mangeuses d'hommes y résident aussi n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait une trop grosse coïncidence.

Je reconnais tout autant que j'étais incroyablement têtu et imprudent dans les débuts de mon adolescence. Mais je ne savais pas encore dans quoi je m'étais fourré. En attendant de rencontrer les centaures (j'avais entendu dire qu'ils étaient incroyablement territoriaux, il était donc plus facile que ce soit _eux_ qui me trouvent plutôt que ce soit moi), je m'émerveillai devant toutes les plantes que nous n'étudions pas en cours avec le Professeur Chourave. Certaines étaient particulièrement fascinantes et effrayantes avec leurs dents pointues.

Mais je sortis rapidement de cet état quand j'entendis du bruit derrière moi. Il y avait comme des murmures et un bruit de cliquetis, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Je regrettai amèrement l'absence de Sting, mon cher chat aussi agréable qu'un hérisson en colère...ou irrité. Mon chat aurait été capable de défaire tous les ennemis sur ma route, moyennant une gâterie et des caresses. Prenant mon courage à deux mains (ou du moins ce que je pouvais avoir de courage n'étant pas un Gryffondor...), je me retournai et me retrouvai nez à nez avec quatre yeux globuleux brillants légèrement dans l'obscurité.

Ces yeux-là me fixaient avec une telle faim que je déglutis, en faisant un pas en arrière. Évidemment comme tout jeune sorcier respecté et de noble lignée, je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Et d'un simple coup d'œil derrière moi (j'en ai encore des cauchemars à l'instant même où j'écris ces quelques lignes), je découvris une dizaine d'Acromentulas de toutes les tailles et, d'où tombait de leurs pinces aiguisées un poison sans doute efficace**.**

Un petit cri de terreur s'échappa de mes lèvres et mon cœur battit un peu plus fort. Je me dépêchais donc de m'enfuir. Les branches d'arbres et de buissons me griffaient la peau et les cailloux s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans la peau tendre de mes pieds sensibles (malgré toutes les blessures et les infections je ne porterais pas de chaussures quoi qu'on dise!). Je m'enfonçais ainsi de plus en plus dans la Forêt. Curieusement, à ce moment précis, je me souvins vaguement d'une telle fuite dans un de mes rêves, mais j'avais ni compagnie, ni anneau magique pour me sortir d'une telle situation.

Et ma peur, horrible petite chose, m'empêchait d'utiliser ma baguette magique avec une réelle efficacité. J'avais peur qu'elle ne s'échappe de mes mains tremblotantes. Pour une fois, je craignis que Théodore n'ait raison et que je me retrouve dans l'estomac d'une créature magique à la fin de la journée, comme il me l'avait si souvent répété dans une de ses diatribes.

Je sentis presque une Acromentula m'attraper et j'imaginai soudainement ma mort : enroulé dans une toile d'araignée épaisse, le poison s'écoulant lentement dans mes veines et la mort m'ouvrant ses bras squelettiques et peu réconfortants. Pris dans cet instant, je ne remarquai pas la racine vicieuse, qui me fit trébucher. J'allais tomber par terre lorsqu'une main secourable me rattrapa à la dernière seconde. Ce fut le bruit distinctif de sabots qui me ramena à la réalité.

Un Centaure me tenait dans ses bras. Ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable ne m'accordèrent pas un seul instant pendant qu'il continuait sa course. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, volaient derrière lui. On me disait souvent que j'étais de petite taille, je m'en accommodais bien assez. Et au bout d'un moment et avec une incroyable adresse, il me déplaça sur son dos et le Centaure était sans doute facilité dans sa tâche, justement grâce à ma taille. Sa partie cheval était d'une robe clair. La couleur de ses cheveux et de sa robe ma rappelèrent les cheveux de l'elfe Legolas dans mes rêves et son teint clair.

Je retins comme je pus un cri d'excitation, qui aurait été sans aucun doute un peu déplacé dans cette situation. Mon bonheur de voir, de toucher, de courir avec un Centaure était incroyable. Et manquant de partir à la renverse, je m'agrippais à son buste pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Le paysage défilait incroyablement vite sous mes yeux. C'était vraiment une expérience fascinante.

Mais je jugeais aussi qu'il était enfin temps que j'utilise mes bonnes manières et que je salue le Centaure. Ma grand-mère en ferait sans doute une syncope si elle l'apprenait. Mais c'était une occasion bien trop tentante pour la laisser passer.

« Bien le bonjour, sieur Centaure ! dis-je sans me mordre la langue (une véritable prouesse !), Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé ! »

Malheureusement, le Centaure ne me répondit pas. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il daigna m'adresser la parole lorsque je fus entouré de sa cohorte, leurs regards indifférents et pour certains meurtriers me glaçant d'effroi. Mais pour l'instant, nous avions réussi à semer nos poursuivantes et nous nous rapprochions d'un petit village.

Je comptai environ une vingtaine de petites huttes, faites en bois, en feuilles et en lianes. Leurs structures semblaient peu robustes mais ils s'en contentaient apparemment. La plupart discutait entre eux, les mères surveillaient leurs petits d'un regard perçant et ces derniers trottaient un peu partout. L'atmosphère paisible changea, cependant, quand ils m'aperçurent. Les mères rassemblèrent leurs enfants et les maintenirent à bonne distance. Pendant que les hommes nous entouraient moi et le Centaure qui m'avait sauvé.

« Firenze ! Tonna l'un d'eux. Comment oses-tu amener un humain dans notre village ! »

Il était grand, possédait des cheveux noirs et une robe tout aussi sombre. Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs et il me montrait presque les dents. Je retins mon envie de me cacher derrière le buste de mon sauveur : Firenze.

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Bane, répliqua calmement Firenze. Je ne pouvais le laisser se faire dévorer par les Acromentulas.

- Un humain reste un humain ! Nous n'avons pas à nous impliquer dans leurs affaires. Nous avons même prévenu le vieil humain du château qu'il devait maintenir ses jeunes en dehors de la Forêt !

- Il est difficile de refréner la curiosité d'un enfant, Bane, continua imperturbablement son sauveur. »

Et ils continuèrent à se disputer pendant de très longues minutes sous les yeux de tout le monde. Moi-même, je commençais à m'impatienter. J'avais envie de sentir de nouveau la terre sous mes pieds et de descendre du dos de Firenze. En fait, j'avais l'impression d'être extrêmement fatigué par ma course et mon estomac se réveillait lentement, la faim le faisant gargouiller légèrement.

Poussant un soupir, je toussotai un peu pour attirer leur attention. Mais ils m'ignorèrent. Un peu énervé et très fatigué, je toussotai de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. D'autres Centaures avaient remarqué mon petit manège et paraissaient en être particulièrement amusés. Ce n'était pas mon cas.

« Excusez-moi ! Finis-je par crier, mes sourcils toujours froncés. Pourrais-je descendre et avoir quelque chose à boire s'il vous plaît ? »

Les deux centaures arrêtèrent de se disputer. Et un centaure vint me déposer par terre. Je retrouvais avec délice la terre ferme et en profitait pour y enfoncer un peu mes orteils. Avec un petit soupir, j'acceptai le verre en terre cuite rempli d'eau. J'avalais tout d'une traite et rendis le verre avec un remerciement du bout des lèvres. Un peu requinqué, je me retournai vers les deux centaures restés silencieux.

« Je suis désolé si j'ai dérangé votre peuple, commençai-je les mains sur les hanches. Si vous voulez que je parte, je le ferais immédiatement. Mais j'espérais avoir plus d'informations sur vous. C'était le but de ma visite après tout... »

Le chef du troupeau, Bane, me montra les dents et se rapprocha vers moi avec sa figure imposante. Pas intimidé pour si peu, je maintins son regard dans un acte de défiance. J'avais affronté des troupes de gobelins, d'orcs et de wargs (même si ce n'avait été qu'un rêve), je n'allais pas avoir peur d'un Centaure !

« Pour quelles raisons voudrais-tu des informations sur notre peuple, humain ? Persifla Bane en me jetant un regard mauvais. Bien d'autres sont venus avant toi, nous avons accordé notre confiance à un seul d'entre eux et des sorciers sont venus pour nous chasser et nous dépecer.

- Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis venue ! M'écriais-je, outré qu'il puisse penser une telle chose de moi. Je le fais juste pour mes connaissances. Je peux même vous jurer sur ma magie que je ne donnerai aucune informations sur les Centaures à qui que ce soit volontairement !

- N'est-ce pas suffisant, Bane ? Fit Firenze en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Un Serment sera assez pour nous garder tous en sécurité et-...

- Non ! Interrompit violemment Bane en plissant les yeux. Promets-tu que tu ne l'écriras nul part ? »

J'avais espéré qu'il ne repérerait pas ce petit détail. Mais je ne pouvais que le complimenter mentalement sur son désir de protéger son troupeau. Il faisait attention à tout ce que je ne mentionnais pas.

« Je peux le promettre, dis-je avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Alors, nous le...permettrons, dit lentement Bane comme si ces mots étaient difficiles à prononcer. Fais-le maintenant, humain.

- Très bien. »

Je pris une petite inspiration, fouillai dans mon et en sortis ma baguette magique (Bois de hêtre, souple et dont le composant est une plume de phénix. Une très bonne baguette.). Fin prêt, je commençai :

« Moi, Lesath Black, jure solennellement sur ma magie de ne divulguer aucune information, orale ou écrite, qui serait pertinente à la sécurité des Centaures. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

La magie s'enroula étroitement autour de moi, me coupant presque le souple, et prit un moment avant de me relâcher. J'espérais que c'était suffisant et qu'ils me feraient un peu confiance pour me parler de leurs origines et leurs coutumes.

« Est-ce suffisant ? Demandais-je en rangeant ma baguette.

- Plus que suffisant, jeune sorcier, me répondit Firenze.

- Mais ne penses pas que nous te ferrons totalement confiance, humain, dit Bane pour avoir le dernier mot. Si jamais nous découvrons des humains qui fouinent par ici... Nous te trouverons, te massacrerons et tuerons toute ta famille.

- C'est bien compris, Monsieur Bane. »

Et je peux vous dire que les Centaures sont des hôtes d'exception et peuvent incroyablement polis quand ils le désirent. Malheureusement, dû à mon serment, je ne peux pas vous donner plus d'informations. Mais j'ai passé une fin d'après-midi très agréable et Firenze m'a raccompagné très gentiment jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, en me promettant de garder le contact avec lui.

Quant au Pourquoi du Comment des Centaures...Et bien, il s'agit d'un secret.

**Lesath Black**


End file.
